


I don't want to admit that we're not gonna fit

by The_Shattered_Angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, F/F, Infidelity, Margaery is terrible at cheating, Sansa isn't stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shattered_Angel/pseuds/The_Shattered_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Margaery, who laughed at her stupid jokes. Who stumbled over her words when Sansa smiled at her. Margaery who loved Sansa when everyone else had given up on her. Margaery who told Sansa that she was her one and only. Margaery who Sansa gave her heart to even though she promised herself she would abandon the emotion of love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from 'Lies' by Marina and the diamonds.

Sansa prodded her homemade penne pasta with alfredo sauce. She had lost her appetite at some time around 7:30, which was 30 minutes after she had originally set down the two fully prepared and garnished plates with a glass of red wine to go along with. She glanced up at the clock; it was now 9:00. She looked down at the pasta before stabbing a piece with her fork and bringing it to her mouth. Sure enough, it was cold.

She stood up slowly and gathered the two bowls, one of them completely un-touched, the other hardly eaten. She walked to the trash and scraped the food out of the bowl into the garbage. She set the dishes in the sink. She would clean them tomorrow. Whilst walking past the refrigerator she saw the pictures pinned atop it, making her stop in her tracks.

 The pictures showed her and Margaery on various adventures. There was the one that they had taken after they just recently started dating, with the both of them kind-of-awkwardly holding hands while looking very embarrassed. The one of the time that she had brought Margaery home for Christmas to Winterfell, they both were wearing big wooly sweaters whilst drinking hot chocolate with huge smiles on their faces. Countless others were plastered against the fridge, held up by little magnets.

Three years Sansa had been with her girlfriend Margaery, and it was great. They were so in love, not the young “I’m not sure what love is yet but I guess I love you” kind. This was the “You are my entire world, the day that you are no longer with me is the day that everything else looses meaning”. Yeah, it was intense.

But recently, Margery got a promotion. She works at Lannister Inc., the biggest business in all of kings landing. It was all good at first, more money for spending, a bigger office for Margaery, more opportunities for the both of them. But then Sansa found out who her new boss was. Joffrey Baratheon. The same boy that had tormented Sansa for a good portion of her young adult life.

At first, Sansa was upset. Why didn’t Margaery tell her? That seemed like a pretty important piece of information. That the same guy that used to emotionally and physically hurt your girlfriend is also your boss. But then Margaery was looking at her with those teary-doe eyes and saying how sorry she was and talking about how great this opportunity was for them. Sansa melted at her words, obviously. She was never particularly strong-willed against Margaery’s pleading. And so they made up, and every thing was all right between them.

For about a week.

All of a sudden Margaery started blocking her out. Staying late at the office, being secretive when she got home, taking a shower the moment she returned, Sansa didn’t understand any of it. One day they were fine, and the next day, not. She was confused for a long while until one night.

Sansa was already tucked up asleep in bed when she presumed Margaery returned home, because when she woke up in the middle of the night there she was. Lying with a mask of serenity as she slept. She was so beautiful that Sansa couldn’t resist reaching her arm out and brushing back her hair. Starting at the top of the left side of her face she gently pushed the silk-like curls backward until she could see all of her girlfriends beautiful face, but was careful not to wake her. She trailed her hand down to Margaery’s slender neck. She pushed the hair back there too.

But she saw something that she wasn’t expecting, there at the base of her throat was a love bite. Sansa’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the mark. She and Margaery hadn’t had sex in at least a week, seven hells, they hardly even saw each other. So how did she- oh. The crushing realization fell down on her. She couldn’t breathe. She felt like all of the sudden she was in a tomb with no oxygen.

Sweet Margaery, who laughed at her stupid jokes. Who stumbled over her words when Sansa smiled at her. Margaery who _loved_ Sansa when everyone else had given up on her. Margaery who told Sansa that she was her _one and only_. Margaery who Sansa gave her heart to even though she promised herself she would abandon the emotion of love.

Margaery who just took her heart and shattered it into a million pieces.

Sansa turned away from Margaery, going back into her former position on the bed. She closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would help. _It didn’t_.

Sansa was pulled back to reality with a heavy sigh. She walked to the bedroom and un-elegantly flopped onto the bed. She closed her eyes, hoping for an escape from her thoughts. She was granted with one.

Some time in the night she heard the front door open, then the water running in the shower. Then, sure enough she felt the mattress shift under her as the weight of another person was lowered onto it behind her. She felt Margaery inch toward her and whisper “Sweet dreams, my love.” into her ear. Even in her half-awake mind, she had to fight the urge to scoff.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa felt herself beginning to wake up slowly. It felt like it was still early as she was still exhausted, it was as though she hadn't slept all night long. But then again, she was always tired. She wasn't sure what exactly she was tired of, but the exhaustion had settled into her bones. She wasn't sure when the last time she had felt well rested was.

She forced her eyes to peel open. She was instantly met with the pure black darkness of the room. She could feel Margaery laying behind her, they were back to back with their legs all tangled up. Sansa slowly shifted away from her, she may be trying to consciously avoid Margaery but when she is asleep she has no way to stop herself. The part of her that will always be in love with Margaery causes her to scoot closer to Margery in her unconscious form. She supposed that it is also the reason that she stays with Margaery, even though she knows of her infidelity.

Sansa lays on her stomach and pushes herself up with her arms so she can peer over Margaery. She looks at the analog clock sitting on Margaery's night stand. The clock says that it is 3:49, but it is always 5 minutes early so Sansa knows that it is actually 3:44. When Margery got her new promotion a second source of income wasn't necessary because of how much money Margaery was making, so Sansa had quit her job to pursue her dream of being an artist. She didn't have anywhere to be so she pretty much had free reign to stay up all night and sleep all day, but Sansa had always been an early riser so she hadn't really used that opportunity to its full extent. Margaery however had work from 8 in the morning until late into the night. 

Sansa thought that she should probably go back to sleep, more rest was always a good idea. She laid down on her back and tried to fall asleep.

Nothing.

After several minutes of laying with her eyes closed trying to fall back asleep she decided she should check how long she had been trying. So, she once again pushed herself up to look at the clock. It was now 4:06. Sansa groaned. Her eyes had now adjusted so she could see everything in the room. Including Margaery. She looked at Margaery's back for a moment.  _Gods_ , she doesn't even know what to feel anymore. She loves her, gods, she loves her so much. She would give the world for them to be like they used to be.

Young and in love, with hardly any complications. With the world as their oyster and the unbreakable bond between them as strong as ever. But, now every time she sees her it's like a battle. She  _knows_  that Margery is being unfaithful to her. She also knows that she loves Margery with all of her heart. But sometimes, she looks at Margaery and just  _hates_ her. How  _dare_ she. She told Sansa that she was her one and only. She said that she would  _never_ hurt her like Joffery did and now shes doing  _worse_ than Joffery could have ever done. With all of Joffery's teasing and abuse he never made her feel this way. Feel so alone and confused. She can't even tell anyone.She knows that the moment she tells her family they will show up with a can of whoop ass and show Margaery what it means to beak a Stark's heart.

And worse are the times when she looks at Margaery and imagines her and the person that she is cheating on her with together. She remembers the way that Margaery writhes and moans and imagines her doing it for someone else. She imagines the build up. And then she imagines Margery screaming out a name into the air. Someone  _else's_ name.

She is pulled out of her thoughts by Margaery shifting slightly. Sansa holds in a breath. But Margaery seems to still be asleep, so she exhales in relief. The action of Margaery's shift caused her shirt to rise up slightly. Revealing red scratches starting at the bottom of her back going up past the cover of the shirt. Sansa reaches over to her bedside and turns her lamp on.

She finds herself filled with rage. This jerk has been fucking her girlfriend,  _hers_ and has the gall to make a fucking  _obvious_ mark. This wasn't rough sex. This was them  _claiming_ her. It couldn't have been more obvious if they wrote "Property of asshole fucking your girlfriend" in sharpie on her.

Sansa makes a split second, rage filled decision. She grabs Margaery by her shoulder, forcing her to lay on her back. She straddled her hips, firmly planting her legs on either side of her. And just as Margaery managed to get out a confused and tired "Sansa wha-" she latched her mouth onto her neck, biting down and sucking hard. Making sure that she is making a lasting mark on her. Margaery however, has stopped with her confusion and has a hand woven in Sansa's red locks, her head tilted back and a light moan escaping her mouth.

Once Sansa is sure that she has made her mark, she pulls her lips away from Margaery's neck only to have her head pulled up into a passionate kiss. Sansa blinked. And then closed her eyes, melting into the kiss. It had been a long time sisnce they had had a kiss like this. Neither of them had to ask permission for the entrance of tongue, they both wanted it so they both received it at the same time. Margaery began dominating Sansa, as she often did and suddenly Sansa was the one on her back, with Margaery straddling her. Margaery's kisses began to trail from her lips to her jawline, and then her neck, she began sucking and biting. Giving Sansa a matching mark on her neck. Sansa begins to push Margaery's shirt up, trying to remove the pesky article when Margaery pulls away and grabs her hand, pushing them and the shirt back down.

Oh, right. The scratch marks. That's the whole reason why she did this and right now Margaery was trying to cover them up. Margaery gave her a slightly incredulous look.Where did that come from?" She asked in a suprised but pleased tone, slightly trying to mask her earlier denial of Sansa touching her even though they obviously both wanted it. 

Sansa thought of a quick lie. "You just looked so sexy lying there. I couldn't help but kiss you."

Margaery put on a seductive smile and put a hand to the new mark on her neck. "This mark is going to be here for days."

Sansa smirked. "That was the intention."

Margery climbed off of her and gained a serious expression, it was noticeable that the conversation had lost all playfulness. "I'm sorry that I've been working so much. I don't want to be away as much as I have been."

Sansa felt her heart melt a little as she replied honestly. "I miss you."

Margery smiled a sad smile. "I miss you too."

An idea popped into Sansa's head. "I haven't taken you on a date in a while."

Margaery raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Sansa grabbed onto Margaery's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I think we should change that."

Margaery gave a mock surprised look as she put a hand to her heart. "Sansa Stark, are you asking me out on a date?"

Sansa smiled, but she had to force it to go all the way, it was hard for her to genuinely smile now-a-days. "Friday night. At 7."

Margaery beamed at her, filling the dark room with the light of her smile. "I'll be there. Now, we better get to bed. I have work in the morning."

Sansa reached over and turned off the light. She laid down on the bed where Margaery wrapped her arms around her body, making her the little spoon. Margaery nuzzled into her neck with her nose before exhaling deeply and closing her eyes to sleep. This time, when Sansa closed her eyes, she was granted with the same luxury.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing this at 11 PM. There are definitely going to be some mistakes in there, so bear with me.  
> Also, I got a new computer and I'm really not used to the new keyboard. So there's that.
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

The week passed by quicker than Sansa had expected, and she found herself pacing the living room of her and Margaery's apartment, trying to figure out what she was going to do for their date. This was her chance  to show Margaery just how much she meant to her. To show her the girl she fell in love with, the girl who is still in love her through all the pain that she has been put in because of her.

If she can show Margaery the magnitude of her love then maybe she will stop cheating on her, will give Sansa her  undivided love again. Maybe  then  things will go back to the way that they used to be, before things got complicated. Sansa would be willing to forgive her eventually. She loved Margaery too much to let her slip through her fingers, and she would do anything to get Margaery to love her like she used to.

She thinks about the various places that she could take Margaery.

 There was the little bistro on main street, with the delicious tea and small portions. No, that wouldn't do. It was always really busy there, people bumping into tables and hustling about. Not exactly the romantic venue she was imagining. 

When she thinks of romantic the first thing that comes to mind  is that expensive, intimate restaurant a few blocks from their apartment. That wouldn't do either, Margaery hated places like that. She was more into the little "Mom n' Pop" places that not many people know about but always have the best  home made .

A brilliant idea came to mind.  On their first date, Margaery had taken her to a little patch of grass next to a lake in a park with a picnic basket. Wouldn't it be perfect for their new beginning to happen in the same place? Sansa thought so.

Sansa smiled excitedly. She grabbed her keys and set out to gather the ingredients for the perfect date.

First order of business, flowers. What kind of date would she be if she didn't get flowers for her love? A not very good one, that’s what kind. Sansa knew exactly where to get her flowers from. She smiled as she got into her car and began driving to "Game of Thorns" the flower shop that Margaery's brother Loras runs and owns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sansa arrived at the flower shop and walked in she was instantly met with the wonderful aroma that only a flower shop can possess. The shop was empty, which was good, well for her. It probably wasn't so great for Loras. At the jing ling  of the bell at the door Loras emerged from the back of the  shop , with his kind "Welcome to my shop, random stranger" smile plastered on.

But, when he saw who it was his smile morphed into a bright, genuine smile. "Sansa!" He exclaimed loudly. "What are you doing here?"

Sansa smiled back at him. "Buying flowers obviously." She replied in a joking manner.

Loras breathed a laugh. "Well thank the gods that you didn't go to the place around the block, their flowers are wilted and gross."

"I was planning on going there, but over there I don't get a discount, so here I am." She replied teasingly.

"You wound me." Loras replied, he put a hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt. "But seriously, what do you need?"

"I need some roses, I'm taking Margaery on a date tonight." Sansa glanced around the shop, looking for the roses.

"Oh, come in the back. The best flowers are back there." Loras opened the door leading to the back room for her. Sansa stepped into the back room and immediately noticed that yes, the flowers back here were considerably better than those in the main room. She wandered the rows of flowers before stopping in front of a bucket of yellow roses with red tips.

A sad smile graces her features as she stares at the roses. Before she and Margaery had ever even  gotten together Margaery had give n her a rose when she was sad, to help her feel better. That marked the point when Sansa's feelings for Margaery began to be more than friendly. These flowers represent the exact moment  when Sansa fell in love with Margaery.

These flowers remind her of a time that everything was perfect. Sure, when the two of them had first gotten together they had their  ups and downs but at that time there had been nothing between them. There was no demanding work schedule, no late nights, no cheating. Just the two of them, young and in love and ready to take on the world. And anyone that came between them could go fuck themselves.

"Yellow roses with red tips, they mean friendship falling into love." Loras's voice said behind her. Sansa already knew that though, that fact was etched into her brain. When Margaery had first given her that rose Sansa had no clue what it meant. But the moment that she found out what the meaning was is the same moment that she completely decided that she would trust Margaery with her heart, that she would tell Margaery exactly how she felt about her because there was no doubt in her mind that Margaery would ever handle it with anything but care.

And now look at them.

Sansa blinked away the tears coming to her eyes before turning around to look at Loras. "How about a dozen of these?" She forced out.

She wanted to leave,  now . "Of course," Loras replied " I'll wrap them right here." He moved toward a table with what she presumed were tools for flowers. He snipped the stems of the flowers and wrapped them up in paper with a pretty ribbon bow before handing them over to Sansa. "Here ya go." Loras smiled.

Sansa forced a smile back. "How much do I owe you?" Sansa asked. If she had been listening closely she would have heard the bell jingle at the door, but she didn't.

Loras gave her a pat on the back. "Oh, please. These are on me."

Sansa gave him a thankful look. "Thank you,  Loras . I really have to go though." She waved goodbye to Loras while walking through the door into the main room.

There was no possible way for Sansa to be prepared for the sight in the main room of the little flower shop. Her throat tightened up. Her heart crushed in her chest, shriveling into nothing.

In the Game of Thorns flower shop, on a F riday Sansa Stark saw her girlfriend   hanging onto the arm of Joffrey Baratheon.

In the Game of Thorns flower shop, on a Friday Sansa stark felt the pieces of her heart that were flimsily held together with duct tape fall apart again and grind down into sand before being blown away in the  autumn  wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry.
> 
> I truly am.
> 
> I wasn't planning on doing this to you guys but I just couldn't resist. And to make it worse I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow without my computer and won't be back until Wednesday. 
> 
> I'm a terrible person.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa swears a bunch this chapter. Be warned.

For a moment, Sansa just stood there frozen in place. Searching desperately for an expla nation  that didn't involve the woman she loves doing the one thing that she could never forgive. Maybe she is just helping her boss pick out flowers for his girlfriend. She's just being a good employee. But the way that  Joff  had his arm wrapped possessively around Margaery was proof that she was kidding herself.

Joffrey was the first to notice Sansa, his cruel green  gaze met her teary eyes. Her expression must have shown everything she was feeling, the realization, the heartbreak, the betrayal , because a vicious smirk spread across his face.

 He slowly reached around, making his actions cruelly drawn out so that Sansa could see. He grabbed Margaery by the back of her neck and forced her lips up to his. Margaery, although unprepared seemingly  effortlessly kissed him back. A wave of weakness and nausea washed over Sansa. This can't be happening. There is _ no fucking way _  that this is happening right now.

The roses that she had been holding slipped from her grasp. The bouquet hitting the floor in a whirlwind of petals with a thud. The noise caused Margaery to turn. If Sansa had found her in that flower shop with any other person than Joffrey Baratheon, then she might have melted at the way that Margaery's face fell and filled with guilt and shame. She might have felt satisfied at how quickly she jumped away from her  lover's  touch.

If it had been any one else Sansa would be able to forgive her. It would take time, of course for things to go back to the way they were. But Sansa was willing to do that, for the one person that she thought understood her. That she was confident would _ never _  do something like this. 

But here they are, and when she looks into Margaery's eyes she feels a bitter layer of resentment settle in her stomach. When Margaery moves towards her she quickly turns around and storms out of the shop. She can hear Margaery on her heels shouting "Sansa! Sansa please, please wait. Listen to me. Please!" 

Margaery  _ never _  begs. But Sansa doesn't slow down, but she is only walking and Margaery soon catches up to her in a run, tugging Sansa back by the hand. Sansa whirls around, feeling fury burning under her skin she nearly snarls, "What, Margaery?  Honestly, what the   _flying_ _ fuck _  do you want from me?!"

Margaery looks pitiful, regret and sadness plastered on her face, but Sansa could care less for once. "Please, listen Sansa. It's not what it looks like."

"Oh, really. Because it really fucking looks like you're screwing my tormenter. Please, tell me what else it could fucking be." Sansa replied incredulously.

Margaery's eyes turned pleading, "You have to understand, I was doing it for you," She tried to intertwine her fingers with Sansa's, "for us."

Sansa ripped her hand away from M argaery's "How could cheating on  me with  _ him _  possibly help us?! And honestly, why would you choose him?! Out of all the fucking people.." Sansa trailed, her voice cracked, betraying her emotions. For a moment, neither  said anything as Sansa took a breath to calm herself. 

But when she opened her eyes that burning fury she had felt just moments ago had gone out, and all that was left was her truthful emotions. She licked her lips before speaking again, "I knew, g ods, f or weeks I knew that you were being unfaithful. And I sat there and I fucking took it. I was willing to forget about it, willing to leave it all in the past. I was trying to win you back, you know. I was going to forgive you."

Margaery had a little hope in her eyes, but that was abandoned and she muttered, "But?"

"But I can't believe that you would betray me like this for _ Joffrey Baratheon _ , gods you could have found someone better in a back alley somewhere. But you were willing to throw everything we had away for him. There is no way I can forgive you for that." Sansa replied, beginning to turn away from Margaery again.

"Wait, no Sansa, please. You have to understand,  please listen ." Margaery pleaded.

"There's nothing left to say." Sansa replied, steeling herself. "I'll send someone over to pick up my things." Sansa looked over her shoulder at Margaery one last time. She was crying. Margaery also never cries.

"Sansa, please." She muttered. "Please don't leave me."

Sansa turned away from her again, and whispered, only loud enough for Margaery to hear. "You already left me a long time ago." And with that, Sansa left the girl she loved crying on the sidewalk. Sansa thinks she should feel bad, but she can't bring herself to care.

XXXXXXXX

Sansa knocked on the door to the Stark residence 3 times and waited. The door was opened by Catelyn Stark, looking very pre-occupied with a phone call, when she saw who it was though, she hung up immediately.

"Sansa!" She said enth usiastically , "We weren't expecting you. Is Margaery with you?"

In that moment, Sansa felt the entirety of the past few weeks fall onto her. Her eyes began to get teary before a few made their way down her face. "No, mom. Margaery's gone. She's left. She's not coming back." The weakness from before came back, and she found herself collapsing into her  mother's  arms.

Catelyn wrapped her in a bear hug and rubbed her back. "Oh, my sweet summer child." she muttered before pulling Sansa into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMM WHATCHA SAYYYYY
> 
> I am so so so so sorry.
> 
> I've been a combination of busy and lazy.
> 
> It's pretty short and shitty but next chapter will be from Margaery's POV, so look forward to that whenever I get around to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Margaery stood sobbing on the sidewalk. There's no way that just happened, she didn't just watch the love of her life drive away from her for good. This all has to be a _terrible fucking nightmare_. Today, and the past weeks couldn't have been real.

But it wasn't. She really was on the sidewalk, crying her eyes out. That really was the back of Sansa's car, speeding away from her. Her girlfriend-- could she even call Sansa that anymore? Was that the end? Three years of their life and the realest love that Margaery had even felt, even from her family, gone.

Down the toilet because of Joffrey _fucking_ Baratheon.

She doesn't know what's a bigger joke, that her love was ruined because of such a little shit, or that she allowed it to get to this point.

This shouldn't be where they are. She and Sansa should be settled on the couch, watching stupid shows on netflix and cuddling until they fall sleep. Sansa should be selling her art in galleries while Margaery climbs the rungs in her buisiness.

_'But you threw that all away, and for what? A couple of bucks?'_

Joffrey seems to chose that moment to waltz out of the flower shop, as though nothing has happened. He grabs Margaery's still crying body by the waist while pulling out his keys. There is a disgusting smirk on his face "So, we still on for tonight?" he murmurs and leans in for a kiss.

Margaery shoves him back, sending him stumbling backward, "Fuck off, Joffrey! Leave me the fuck alone." Margaery tried to demand, but her voice cracked. Her throat was sore and strained from crying.

Joffrey's smirk turned into an equally gross scowl. "Watch it, you whore. You might find yourself out of a job if you talk to be like that." He snickered.

Margaery wiped the tears from her cheeks and opened her mouth to speak. It took a few tries before she could squeeze the words out of her strangled throat. "I don't want to work for a deplorable douche like you." The words lacked power, but they got the point across.

Joffrey moved closer again, "Oh really, because weeks ago you were willing to do _whatever_ it took to keep it. But now that that red-haired bitch caught you it isn't as important?"

" _Nothing_ is as important to me as Sansa, and if you ever call her that again you'll regret it" She snarled

"Really? Because when I had you bent over my desk it didn't seem like you were thinking much about that _red-haired bitch_." Joffrey drawled.

Margaery's hand was up before her brain had even finished processing what he said. It struck Joffrey's cheek with a loud ' _Slap!_ '

Joffrey once again stumbled backwards a few feet. She lowered her hand at the same time that Joffrey brought his up to cradle his now red cheek. He looked at her incredulously before moving back towards her, a finger waving in front of her face. "You little cunt! I'll-"

Suddenly, Loras stepped in-between them. Joffrey stopped dead. He may be a self-entitled piece of shit but even he knows that picking a fight with Loras Tyrell, a 4th level black belt in Taekwondo was a mistake. "Is there a problem, Joffrey?" Loras inquired, intimidatingly sweet.

Joffrey muttered a "Uh, no, no problem." as he turned to leave. But he made sure to send back one last promising look at Margaery before getting in his car and leaving.

Loras turned around to Margaery. "So, she finally found out, huh?"

Margaery walked forward and collapsed into his arms. "No, Loras. That's the worst part, she already knew. She knew this whole time and she stayed with me, she kept quiet, she was going to forgive me but when she knew who it was with... she- she said she could never forgive me Loras. What am I going to do? I put her through so much pain. What have I done?" She sobbed into her brother's chest.

Loras rubbed circles into her back. "Oh, Margaery. It'll all work out how it's supposed to."

"And what if she's supposed to leave me and never come back? I- I can't live without her. I love her so much."

Loras couldn't find any comforting words to counter that.

XXXXXX

After Loras had brought her into his flower shop and let her cry enough tears to fill a lake, he drove her back to her and Sansa's apartment. _Her_ apartment. As of today, she's the only one that's going to be living here.

She pulled off her shoes and threw her keys by the door. She shuffled scross the carpeted floors in her socks, going directly to the kitchen. She opened up a top shelf and grabbed out an expensive wine bottle. She was going to save it for her and Sansa's anniversary, but now that it's never going to come she may as well help herself.

She filled a glass and brought it to her lips, taking a long gulp. She set down the wine bottle on the counter, before she decided to stop kidding herself and picked up the entire bottle to bring with her. She began to walk past the refrigerator before pausing.

Pinned to the fridge with little magnets was a picture of her and Sansa, from before they got into this mess. It was them exchanging promise rings. She remembers that time vividly, she had timidly brought out the little silver ring with a wolfs head on it. As it turned out, Sansa had been planning on giving her one too and had pulled out a golden ring with a rose on it, to signify when Sansa had fallen in love with her.

The very same ring that was burning on her finger right now. She set down her wine and ripped the photo from the fridge. She then very strategically picked her wine back up and went to her bedroom with the photo and wine in hand.

 _Her bedroom_. What a strange thing to even think. It had been so long since she had been alone. Since she had been single. Some might find it freeing. But she just finds it lonely. She's half expecting Sansa to just jump out of thr bathroom shouting "Got ya!"

But she doesn't.

Margaery places the wine bottle on her bed-stand and climbs under the silken sheets, the glass and photo still in hand. She stares at the photo, at how happy the two of them were. She places the now empty wine glass on the bedside table.

She stares at her ring. A promise that rests on her finger to remind her that she was there to stick around, that she wouldn't stray from her love. That she would be faithful. Margaery lets out a humorless chuckle. A few weeks ago if you had told her that she was going to break her promise she would have laughed in your face.

But now, the promise isn't just broken, it's _shattered._ She did the one thing that she _swore_ she wouldn't do. She stomped on the promise, she danced ans spat on it.

The ring on her finger isn't a ring of promise anymore. It's a ring of shame. Every time she looks at it, she'll be reminded of what she did. She'll be reminded of the look on Sansa's face when she saw Joffrey's arm around Margaery.

A normal person would take it off, relieve themselves of the suffering. But Margaery leaves it, as a reminder.

_'As if I'll ever be able to forget what I've done.'_

XXXXX

Margaery wakes up the next morning with a hangover to a pounding at the door.

_'Sansa?!'_

She thinks excitedly. Did she come back? Has she forgiven her?

Margaery rushed to the bathroom, making herself look decent before getting the door. She took a deep breath before turning the handle, perfectly ready for a much deserved scolding by her girlfriend.

But when she opens the door, it isn't Sansa in the hallway. It's her brothers, Jon and Robb with boxes. She'd almost forgotten that Sansa told her someone would be there to pick up her things. Robb shoulders past her, barely looking at her and not saying anything. He's pissed, understandably so.

Jon however nods his head at her, "Morning, Margaery." he says, there's an edge to his words but they're not rude. "We're here to pick up Sansa's things."

As Margaery's excitement fades her headache comes back furiously. "Oh, okay." She looks behind herself at where Robb is already packing the things he knows are his sister's into a box.

Jon sighs, "I'd avoid getting in his way if you can. He's a ticking time bomb and could explode at any second. Arya wanted to come too, but-"

"She would have murdered me and no one would find the body?" Margaery cut him off.

Jon winced "Yeah"

Margaery let a huff of fake laughter escape her lips and she felt her throat start to constrict again. "Perfectly understandable." She stifles a strangled sob, "I'd want to kill me to if I was her." Jon looks at her, but she can tell he doesn't pity her. Good, she doesn't deserve it. But if even Jon has no pity for her then she must have really put Sansa in a bad state.

Margaery glanced at Jon. "How-" She struggled to find her words, "How is she?" Jon just stared at her and slightly raised an eyebrow. Margaery flinched "Stupid question, forget it."

Margaery the realized that she was still blocking him from coming inside. "I'll just move out of your way, I, uh, I'll be in the bedroom if you need anything."

She let Jon in and scuffled to the bedroom, trying to ignore Robb's heated glare on her back. She colapsed into bed, and the sobs started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to write something for my other story but a spark of inspiration at 3 am created this. You're welcome?
> 
> If you see any random spaces in my writing tell me because those jerks just keep showing up!
> 
> I'm not sure what POV the next chapter will be in, but it might be based on the response from this chapter.
> 
> Thank you and remember, I'm not the type of person that would watch the leaked episodes of GoT season 5.*wink* *wink*

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. What have I done.
> 
> I'll update this eventually, but I'm not gonna promise a date because I just got a new computer and I have school and blah blah blah I'm lazy.
> 
> PLEASE leave comments with any suggestions you may have.


End file.
